What If
by Narisunell
Summary: Read beginning of chapter. You'll get the idea. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

What If  
  
What if Hermione and Draco really could be? What if Hermione wasn't a muggle born? What if Lucius didn't care about what kind of blood a witch or wizard had? What if Draco was switched to Gryffindor? What if Ron and Harry were switched over to Slytherin and became enemies of Hermione? What if the Dursleys actually cared about Harry? What would happen? Here are the answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ran up to him. It was the first day of school at Hogwarts in her fifth year. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been going out for one year. They owled each other all through the summer.  
  
Lucius walked up to the happy couple. "Owl me this summer, okay, Hermione and Draco?" he asked with a smile on his face. They both nodded happily. He smiled again and walked away.  
  
Suddenly, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the two rich Slytherin snobs walked up to the Gryffindor Goodie-Two Shoes. "So, are you still slobbering over each other?" Harry drawled. Draco glared at him. Ron smirked at them and added, "Honestly! You would think you idiots would give it a rest after that long!" "Well, at least we're not snobby brats like you!" Hermione snapped. Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. The Slytherin team walked away smirking being flanked by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and many other Slytherins.  
  
Hermione stormed onto the train with her boyfriend chasing after her. She ran all the way to the compartment she and Harry and Ron used to share. Used to. Key words. Not anymore. That was long ago. She missed those days. A lot. But then they got switched to Slytherin, and Draco to Gryffindor. The only time she smiled now was when she was with Draco. She cried herself to sleep. She put on a mask every morning. Thinking about this was too much for her. She shook with her sobs. Hermione placed a silencing charm on her compartment and locked it. She needed to be alone.  
  
Draco knew not to bother her. He also knew how she felt about her friendship with Harry and Ron.  
  
She had always been touchy about that subject. He wished she wouldn't be like that.  
  
Sure, she still made wonderful grades, and sure, she hid it, but deep inside she was always sad. Always. He wished he could save her from this pain she was suffering from.  
  
If only.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Should I continue? I don't know. I was crying when I wrote this. R&R! Thanks! I'll write more anyway. This should be fun to write. See ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, last I checked, all these characters belonged to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot and the unusually strange attitudes. Evil Harry. I like. ( 


	2. Chapter 2

What If Chapter 2:  
  
Okeyday. Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry I don't upload quickly! I don't get to write much, and I've been sick! Curse you, Weather! Hehehe. *ahem* Anyways, special thanks to Angel-Girl-1103, kary(), and n0vakia! Sorry if you reviewed and you're not up here! These names are up to January 24, 2003. I have gotten NO FLAMES! Cheers to me and my reviewers! I've said that a lot, haven't I? Well. I might give the Golden Group a happy ending with each other. a sequel or prequel might come.. but for now, I'm nowhere near finished! YAY! That is a good thing, right? Um. please read Harry Potter and the Elves of Middle-Earth, kay? That's my fave story I've written, and I think this one is fun. Lotsa fluff in this story. yup. Lotsa fluff. I hate fluff. It's too.. Fluffy, for lack of better word. I'm rambling. Not good. Er. read? AND REVIEW!  
  
Hermione unlocked the compartment door. Standing there like a faithful puppy was Draco. He swept her up into a hug, after which he immediately kissed her gently.  
  
She smiled feebly up at him. Draco picked her up and set her down on one of the cushiony seats. That was one good thing about that scarlet steam- engine. There were comfy seats. He held her tightly whispering in her ear every few seconds.  
  
Hermione leaned against his strong chest and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle sat down in their new compartment. "So, what do you think about that Granger girl even though she isn't a mudblood? She still seems like one," Harry stated.  
  
"As soon as I get the chance I'm joining Voldemort. It'd be much better than fighting him the rest of our lives," Ron added. Harry gave him a warning look. Ron rolled his eyes in reply.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement and then shrugged.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks that clearly said, 'What idiots.' Their comment was only too true.  
  
Fred and George Weasley walked into the four Slytherins' compartment, smirked, and walked away.  
  
All Weasleys had been switched over to Slytherin. Fred and George had gotten held back because of their serious lack of behaving the rules.  
  
Dumbledore didn't want to expel them, so he just held them back. Filch and Snape had suggested this, of course, and they threatened to quit, so Dumbledore agreed with a small smile on his face.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep, and Harry and Ron busied themselves eating as many sweets as they could.  
  
Appearances can be deceiving, like in this situation.  
  
~*~  
  
Okeyday. What do ya think? I'm having a serious writers block, so don't expect anything marvelous anytime soon. So, what's going on with Ron and Harry? Why was Harry warning Ron? Why did Ron roll his eyes? Hehehe. I love saying appearances can be deceiving. I like throwing curve balls. (Not literally, you people! I dunno how to throw a curve ball!) R&R! Erm. if I don't write for another two months, BLAME IT ON THE SIMS! I can't get my Sims to get married! (Sims is a computer game. Duh.) Do you know the names of my Sims? I'll dedicate the next chapter to those who get it right! Heeheehee! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well. erm. see you! 


End file.
